Stuck
by YullenStarDust
Summary: Kenna, an freshman at the Richmond University, has been learning about the Doctor for the past week in her class, and finds it odd for the subject to catch her eye. So when Daleks suddenly invade London and she is knocked out, she has the most shocking surprise of her life. Kenna and Tiaoshi (c) Me (YullenStarDust)
1. Encounter

It was a warm, crispy afternoon in London. The sun passed through the large window of the classroom, allowing its rays to make their presence. There were no people in the room except for a young girl, who just turned 18. She goes by the name Kenna, and is well know around Richmond University. She supports long, brown hair and brown eyes. Her daily clothes are a blue turtleneck, a white skirt, blue and white striped socks, and matching shoes.

Her brown eyes gazed into the sky outside as she rested her arms upon the windowsill. She had a lot of things on her mind, especially what the teacher had been discussing in class for the past week. She didn't usually get interested in the topics that the teacher taught in class, but this one, oddly enough, caught her eye.

It was something about an alien named the Doctor, who oddly resembled that of a normal human. The teacher had spoke about his past, and the planet Gallifrey, where the Doctor originated from. As Kenna heard more and more about him during the week the more she got interested in it, which made her mind drift off in curiosity. Is the Doctor real? What does he use to teleport to unknown places that no human knows about?

Just then, a sound of the door opening broke the young woman's train of thoughts, followed by footsteps. Kenna's eyes widened as she turned to face the owner of the sounds, seeing that it was no other than her best friend and protector, Tiaoshi. She was able to recognized by Kenna due to the long, blonde hair, and the colorful dress...not to mention the dog ears.

"Off in Lala land again, I see." the 2,000 year old entity chuckled, causing the brunette to blush in embarrassment.

"Tiaoshi! D-Don't say that!" Kenna stammered.

"And why should I? You've been thinking of a subject that doesn't usually interest you."

A long sigh came from Kenna, "...I know that." But that doesn't mean that I'm staring off into space unless-" Her sentence quickly trailed off as soon as she realized what Tiaoshi meant. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, "It is _not_ what it looks like, Tiaoshi, I do not have a crush on another guy. You know I have my heart set on Loki."

"Oh, really?" The blonde questioned as she now stood beside the brunette. "You know that whenever you have a crush on someone, you don't keep it for very long."

Kenna's eyelashes fluttered before she rested her head upon the windowsill, "Tiaoshi, stop reminding me that..."

Tiaoshi laughed, "I'm just teasing you, Kenna. There's no need to get embarrassed." She then averted her attention to the clock a few feet away from them. The big hand rested on the number four, while the small hand rested on the number three. "Besides, it's almost 4:20; the school closes at 5:00. I'd say that we'd better head home before that happens."

Kenna glanced up at her, "Good idea."

* * *

As the two reached the driveway of Kenna's house, which signaled the end of their walk, Tiaoshi decided to walk in front of Kenna, since the house was put under a protection spell. As the entity's shoes tapped against the concrete, she closed her eyes, slowly lifting her right hand up. A light blue aura soon emerged from it, soon spreading through the semi-transparent shield. Kenna watched as the shield began to disintegrate into thin air, then the sound of Tiaoshi unlocking the door.

Kenna quickly followed her protector inside as Tiaoshi closed the door behind them. With a sigh, Kenna slipped off her coat and put it on the coat rack beside her. Only the sound of the girls' shoes were heard as they made their way to the living room. The brunette realized how parched she was from the walk home, so she asked Tiaoshi for some coffee.

As she waited, she made herself comfortable on the couch, taking off her shoes. She then grabbed a hold of the remote and turned on the TV, switching from channel after channel until she found one that seemed to keep her occupied for a few minutes. It was the daily news, which didn't bore her as other news channels do. The topics that the news channel brought up were always music to the ears, but sometimes it can be the opposite when crimes or murders are reported.

As if on cue, the reporting of a recent murder of a young woman played, and Kenna's eyebrows furrowed in sorrow. Thankfully, the sound of Tiaoshi bringing the coffee saved her from it. The brunette thanked her as the entity sat down next to her on the couch.

"So what did you learn about the Doctor today in school, Kenna?" Tiaoshi questioned, causing Kenna to almost spit out her coffee. The brunette glared at her, knowing that Tiaoshi was up to her teasing once again. With a sigh, she let the liquid hydrate her throat.

"...Well, we learned about more of his past, and his previous regenerations. We've only gotten up to his 10th regeneration so far."

Tiaoshi leaned in, her hand folded and resting on her chin. Her eyes gleamed with interest. "I see. What else?"

Kenna's eyebrows twitched in annoyance due to seeing the entity's expression, "The teacher told us how he's saved the world many times, and has saved many people doing so. He even has made some of those people his companions."

"Wow! I've heard about them...including Rose, Donna, and Martha."

Kenna smiles as she takes another sip of her coffee, "Yep. I wonder if they are still his companions. I would love to meet them."

Tiaoshi nodded in agreement, her long, blonde hair going along with the movement of her cranium, "I bet you would go into...dare I say...'fangirl mode' when you see the Doctor, eh?"

Kenna felt her cheeks flush a rosy pigment, her hand that was holding the coffee cup was now trembling in frustration. "Tiaoshi. If you say that again, I'm going to throw this cup at you...and I am not kidding."

Tiaoshi rose her hands up in protest, feigning a nervous look, " Oi! The 'Gaga-over-cute-and-hot-guys' girl is getting furious!"

Kenna gritted her teeth as she finished up the rest of her coffee, soon setting the empty cup down on a coaster resting on the coffee table. She then flashed her eyes upon her protector, not saying a word. She knew that if she said anything else to the entity about her not having feelings for the Doctor, Tiaoshi will tease her once more. She only heard Tiaoshi laughing her butt off as the brunette glanced over at the TV, watching the news.

She tried her best to drown out the sound of Tiaoshi's laughter while doing so...it really didn't help much.

Time seemed to pass by fast to the point that Kenna slowly started to close her eyes. But when the two suddenly heard a loud, alarm sound, they literally jumped about 2 feet in the air.

"What in the world was that?!" Tiaoshi questioned, trying her best to regain her balance. When they locked their eyes upon the breaking news on the TV, sharp exhales escaped from both the girl's throats.

_ This is just in. Weird looking things called "Daleks" have invaded the city of London._ The reporter announced. _They are searching through every store and house, asking questions and shooting innocent people. _Kenna and Tiaoshi watched as it transitioned to a horrible scene, with the Daleks saying "EXTERMINATE!" and electrocuting their victims, revealing an x-ray like silhouette of the people's bodies before they collapsed the ground.

Kenna and Tiaoshi gasped in horror. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. After so many years, London was peaceful and in harmony, and that is now shattered into pieces. What would cause this to happen?

Suddenly, they heard loud, rather hair-raising rapping at the door. Tiaoshi decided to rush over and answer it, because if it was something dangerous, she didn't want Kenna to be the one that gets hurt. When she opened the door, the color drained from her face. Standing before her were Daleks. They looked like human-sized pepper shakers, only that they had a single mechanical eyestalk mounted on a rotating dome; it was a gun mount, which seemed that it might contain an energy weapon. They had a telescopic manipulator arm, tipped at the appendage resembling that o a sin plunger. At the sight of them, Tiaoshi wanted to bust out laughing, but after seeing what happened on TV, she knew that this wasn't a good time for that.

The blonde haired entity felt her heart sink when one of the Daleks made it's way from behind the other Daleks, and now stood in front of Tiaoshi, the eyestalk locked directly on her blue eyes.

"Hello...humans." the Dalek spoke up, sending chills down Tiaoshi's spine due to hearing it's high pitched voice. "Do you know by chance, where the Doctor is?"

Tiaoshi's eyes widened when it mentioned the Doctor, small beads of sweat soon ran down from her temple. "No, I do not, unfortunately. Why do you ask?"

"It's because he is somewhere in London, trying to hide from us, thinking of a plan to defeat us once and for all." the Dalek's voice rose in anger.

"And we think that he's hiding somewhere in this house!" another Dalek with the same voice spoke up.

Tiaoshi heard Kenna rise up from the couch, the brunette soon joining her. "What are you talking about? We don't even know him, nonetheless have him taking shelter here!"

The Daleks didn't allow the girls to say another word, they aimed their eyestalks towards them; they soon radiated a light blue aura. The two girls rose up their hands in protest, not knowing what to do.

"If you don't answer us, you'll both be exterminated!" the Daleks shouted in unison.

Kenna and Tiaoshi felt their hearts beating a mile per minute. Kenna felt her hands twitching due to it doing so. She glanced over at Tiaoshi. "What are we going to do?" The brunette whispered, making sure that her tone was low enough for the entity to hear, but not for the Daleks to hear.

"I don't know." Tiaoshi replied back in the same tone. "If we keep telling them the truth that the Doctor is not here, then we are going to be dead."

Kenna sighed, "True." Her eyebrows then furrowed with concern, "Do you want me to tell them that the Doctor is here?"

The 2,000 year old entity thought that over, then with an mixture of concern and determination in her face, she nodded, "...Yeah, you should. Better lie to them then get electrocuted."

The brunette nodded in agreement, then faced the Daleks. With a long sigh, she spoke up, "Okay, okay! If you really want to know where he is, he is here...hiding...in the uh, basement."

"Aha!" one of the Daleks squealed with delight, which made the two girls jump. "So they have been lying!"

"Come on!" the Dalek in front of the others commanded. "We must not stand here! We must make haste and search the basement!"

Kenna and Tiaoshi then stepped out of the Daleks' way so they can search the place. Kenna then started to take back what she said, and felt her right hand twitch, the aura of her powers surging through it. She then locked her eyes upon the Daleks, and in the blink of an eye, she brought several of them down. Once the other Daleks saw that, they turned their heads towards Kenna, and then Kenna started to feel that she shouldn't have done that in the first place.

Tiaoshi looked at her, giving her a "What did you do that for?" look, only getting a "I don't know" from Kenna. They then made a run for it and dashed out of the house.

They kept on looking over their shoulders as they made their way through to the city of London, seeing the angry Daleks chasing them, yelling "Get them!" and "EXTERMINATE!", only to explode from the orbs and bolts sent at them. They casted their eyes back open the city of London, soon bringing their running to a halt.

Their eyes widened in shock as they saw the buildings on fire, and Daleks everywhere. Kenna and Tiaoshi couldn't believe their eyes. What in the world have they done to London?

Noticing their presence, the Daleks turned to face the two girls and started heading towards them. Not sure what to do, they formed two large orbs in their hands and threw them at the Daleks. The orbs managed to destroy a few of them, but some were able to dodge them.

"Exterminate those two!" one of the Daleks ordered, and the others happily obliged. Kenna and Tiaoshi watched as the Daleks came towards them, soon followed by more of them.

As Kenna and Tiaoshi tried their best to get rid of all of them, Tiaoshi locked her eyes on Kenna, astonishment in them, "My god. How many of these things are there?"

"Who knows?" Kenna said as she threw a bolt at a Dalek. "There must be thousands of them."

The fighting went on for quite some time until the girls reached the point of exhaustion. They had used up most of their powers, and couldn't find the strength to fight anymore. Small huffs of air escaped their mouths, beads of sweat ran down their faces. The two girls watched as more and more Daleks kept on coming.

"Oh, come on!" Kenna said between huffs of air. "We don't have the strength to fight anymore of them."

"Yeah..." Tiaoshi wiped sweat off of her forehead. "It's...really drained us out."

All of a sudden, all the Daleks moved aside as a Dalek, which seemed to be a darker color and a little bigger than the others, approached. It now stood before the two girls.

"You humans...with odd powers...sure have the guts to try to stop our plans." The Dalek said with a deep voice, which surprised them. "But you're not going to get away with your lies about the Doctor and hurting our kind!"

"And what do you mean by that?" Kenna asked.

"You have underestimated us, human. You and your friend shall die!"

It let no words escape the brunette's mouth, nor the blonde's; it aimed its eyestalk towards Kenna, getting ready to fire. Kenna's eyes widened in horror.

Tiaoshi then watched as the aura from the eyestalk came out like a lightning bolt, and struck Kenna right in the chest, revealing the outline of her body and her skeleton as the unspeakable pain surged through her body. As she collapsed to the ground, she only heard the sound of Tiaoshi calling out to her, only to be electrocuted by the Daleks as well. Kenna then closed her eyes, soon passing out.

* * *

Kenna's vision was hazy as she started to come to. As she rubbed her head, she blinked once, then twice in order for her vision to go back to normal. She then looked around, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_...Where...am I?_ she thought as she scanned the place. There seemed to be many alien devices everywhere, with a medium-sized round table smack dab in the center of it. It had buttons all over it, and a long blue light radiating from the table. She then looked over the right, and saw stairs going up to a room upstairs, or something else. As she scanned it more, she furrowed her eyebrows. _This place...seems oddly familiar. I don't know why, but it does._

Suddenly, Kenna heard the sound of somebody approaching. She could only see parts of his light brown faux-suede overcoat and four button, brown striped suit. When she saw his full appearance, with his short brown, messy hair and his dark, brown eyes, she gasped.

"Oh, hello there!" he exclaimed. "I see that you're awake!"


	2. Awkward Situation

Kenna couldn't believe her eyes. Before her stood the Doctor...literally the Doctor that her and her classmates have been learning about in class for the past week. The brunette allowed her eyelashes to flutter before she struggled to get up, almost losing her balance here and there. Thankfully, the Doctor stuck out his hand and helped her up.

"So how are you feeling?" he spoke up, causing Kenna to be caught off guard at first. But as she thought that over, it hit her. She and Tiaoshi were fighting the Daleks in London, and the both of them ended up getting shot by them. Kenna exhaled in sorrow. She sure hoped that Tiaoshi wasn't dead.

Not wanting to have those thoughts nag at her brain, she flashed her eyes upon the Doctor, "...I'm...fine...just a little bruised, that's all. Besides that, who are you, anyways?"

"I'm the Doctor. I believe you haven't heard of me before, am I right?"

Kenna blinked, "Well...I have, actually. But I have not seen you in person before."

"I see." He smiled, marveled at how someone has been learning about him. "And may I ask what your name is, young lady?"

Kenna took a minute to respond to that. "Um...Kenna. Kenna Vikasa."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kenna!" The Doctor exclaimed, sticking out his hand. Kenna allowed her eyelashes to flutter before taking his and shaking it.

Kenna smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Doctor." She then thought about Tiaoshi again, and her expression saddened. The Doctor seemed to notice, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kenna's eyes widened, since her mind went off into the distance.

She fell silent, tears making their way up to the tip of her eyelids, slowing going down. "Well...I have a friend named Tiaoshi who was fighting those weird looking things with me, and ended up getting shocked. I hope that she is not dead, let alone injured."

The Doctor reassuringly smiled, "I know. But don't worry. She is safe and sound in the hospital."

The brunette's expression lightened, "Are you serious?" The Doctor nodded.

"You will be able to visit her soon, Kenna. But right now, she needs rest." He then casted his eyes upon the TARDIS, his time machine. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. "I can't believe that the Daleks are invading London again."

"Daleks?" Kenna questioned. "Were they those weird, pepper-shaker shaped things?"

"Yes." The Doctor sighed in frustration. "They're one of my lifelong enemies. No matter how many times I defeat them, they still come back."

"I see. It is annoying to have an arch nemesis that won't go away."

The Doctor went to agree with the brunette, but then his eyes widened in surprise. "You know how it is?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Tiaoshi and I have had to deal with a demon goddess named Akuma. She would do anything to kill the both of us, and the same thing goes for people that are close to me."

The Doctor blinked to let that sink in, then fell silent. Kenna watched as he rested one of his hands under his chin, apparently deep in thought. Kenna wondered if that was a subject that she shouldn't have brought up. But when she saw the Doctor's eyes lock on hers, his expression was that of comprehension. "As a matter of fact, she sounds familiar. My other companions and I have encountered her many times before, but have not seen her plotting out any plans for a while."

Kenna was a little surprised to hear that, but nodded to let the Doctor know she understood. A sharp exhale suddenly came from her as her legs wobbled and she stumbled, almost losing her balance. Thankfully, the Doctor caught her by wrapping one of his arms around her waist, then using his free hand to grab a hold of hers, helping her up.

"It seems that you're a little unstable from regaining your consciousness back." he exclaimed with a sigh. "I'm sure that your balance will be back to normal soon."

"I sure hope so." the brunette said. Her mind then went off into the distance again, thinking about her protector, Tiaoshi. She then flashed her eyes upon the young man, her expression that of concern. "Are we going to be seeing Tiaoshi soon?"

"...That's what I am planning to do right now." A smile appeared on the Doctor's face when the brunette brought that up. "Besides, there isn't any time traveling to do right now."

With a nod, he motioned Kenna towards the entrance of the TARDIS, opening the door for her. When they stepped out, Kenna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The place didn't seem to be the same like it was in London, where fire was blazing everywhere and the Daleks were invading. It was calm, birds tweeted happily in the trees. There was a couple of buildings, but one stood out the most. It was the hospital, as Kenna assumed, due to the numerous rows of windows and stories, let alone the bright words on top of the hospital.

She allowed her eyelashes to flutter before letting words escape her mouth, "What...is this place?"

"England." The Doctor replied. "It doesn't look like the Daleks are invading here, just in London and other countries." He looked at the young woman. "But this hospital is where your friend is."

Kenna's expression lightened up due to hearing that, "She is?" She received a nod from the Doctor in return. "Come on." were the last words he said before he and Kenna made their way inside the building.

Kenna only heard the sound of her and the Doctor's shoes tapping against the ground, nothing else seemed to make their appearance. She scanned the hallway around her as they passed by. The nurses were quiet for some odd reason; same thing went for the other employees and the patients waiting for their turn. The sound of kids wailing and some adults coughing made Kenna's expression sadden, she could feel the same expression inside of her heart as well.

The two then continued on their way before Kenna heard the Doctor's fingers rap against a door.

"Pardon us," the Doctor spoke up when a nurse came towards the door and opened it, "but is it alright if the both of us can come in and see how Tiaoshi is doing?"

The nurse blinked in confusion, then nodded when she realized who they are talking about. "S-Sure, you can come in." She opened the door wider for them so they can come in, getting a "Thank you" from both the Doctor and Kenna. The nurse only nodded in response, and went back to her work.

Silence then filled the room as Kenna stood in front of the entity. Her blonde hair was scattered across the pillows, the strands were going in every direction. Her blue eyes were slightly open. She had one of her hands resting upon her chest while the other just hung over the bed. Kenna could hear the short pauses of breathing while the heartbeat on the monitor was going steady.

The brunette's eyebrows creased in sorrow as the expressions slowly corrupted her heart. She hated to see Tiaoshi like this, that she couldn't help her protector in time when she got injured. Kenna knew deep inside that it was the 2,000 year old entity's mission to protect a certain person from harm, that they had to obey the oath that their lord, Solaria, put on them. If they didn't, bad consequences would follow. Kenna soon felt the sorrow escalate from her heart to her eyes, the tears soon escaping from them. Gritting her teeth, Kenna couldn't help but fall to her knees. She rested her arms upon the bed, soon resting her head upon it.

Tiaoshi seemed to hear Kenna's sobbing as she slowly began to open her eyes, and lock them upon the brunette's, "I...Is that you...Kenna?"

Kenna's eyes widened in shock as she lifted her head up, her long hair moving along with the animation of her cranium. "Tiaoshi...?" She was surprised that Tiaoshi's voice was weak.

Tiaoshi tried her best to push aside her frown with a smile, "Yes, it's me, Kenna. How...are you doing?"

"I'm...doing fine. Just a little unstable on my balance, that's all."

"That's...good to know." Tiaoshi coughed, a few drips of blood expelled from her mouth. "As for me, I'm still weak from the attack from those weird-looking aliens."

Kenna fell silent. "...Where were you hit at?"

Tiaoshi didn't allow any words to escape her mouth, she lifted the hand that was resting on her chest now above her stomach. A light blue aura soon emerged from her hand, soon revealing the damage. Some of the bones were broken, damaged badly. The edges of them were stained with blood.

A sharp exhale came from the brunette, she felt like she was going to throw up. "Oh my god..."

The Doctor sighed morosely as he adjusted his glasses. "Those Daleks are known to cause severe damages to the body if the person survives the attack." He spoke up, getting both the girls' attention. "Most people aren't likely to survive those."

"I see." Tiaoshi deactivated her powers so Kenna wouldn't have to see the broken ribs anymore. Her eyes started to flutter, she was feeling drowsy for some odd reason.

The nurse suddenly stood up and looked at the Doctor and Kenna. "Well, thank you guys for visiting! I'm sure that your friend will be healed in no time."

The two nodded. "No problem."

As they said their goodbyes to the nurse, they made their way back down the hallway. The Doctor glanced over at Kenna, he could see her saddened expression at seeing how badly Tiaoshi was hurt. He sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder, thus bringing her walking to a halt. "I'm sorry that you and your friend had to deal with those Daleks. If I was there sooner, I would've saved you guys in time before you two were electrocuted..."

Kenna was at a loss of words of hearing him say that, nonetheless his defeated tone. She tried her best to force a smile upon her face, "It's alright, Doctor. There's no need to apologize."

The Doctor's face lightened up as he thanked her. "Well, we should better be on our way now, and-"

His sentence was suddenly brought to a halt when a slimy, beady eyed creature stood in front of them. It was soon joined by other creatures that looked exactly like it. Kenna's eyes widened in shock as she looked over to her right, seeing that the patients and nurses were gone. Where could they be? Where could they have gone?...Unless these frightening creatures eat them-No. Kenna doubted that. But then it hit her when one of the creatures farted, followed by more farts.

"You are not going anywhere," the creatures spoke up.


End file.
